Bedtime Stories
by JoBelle
Summary: Chris and Rita put their daughter to bed. (Author's note: Chris isn't dead in my head and so he won't be dead in my stories either! *S*)


Bedtime Stories   
by   
JoBelle  
jodie@dawsonscreek.zzn.com  
  
  
Disclaimer: Chris & Rita aren't mine!!! They belong to the head honchos over at USA and Stephen J Cannel, believe me if they were mine their story wouldn't've ended that!!! I take full credit for Samantha and Lance tho *S*   
  
" So Lance is at a sleep over and Samantha is in bed do you realize that we're finally alone ?" Chris asked Rita with a mischievous grin.   
"You know, you're right ." Rita said grinning .   
" Race ya upstairs ." Chris offered .   
"Okay ." Rita agreed as they both took off for the stairs .   
  
Chris was slowly lowering Rita's lithe frame onto their bed kissing her passionately when suddenly a small voice was heard from behind the door .   
"Mommy, Daddy, I can't sleep." Chris groaned .   
"Lance was never this bad." He complained referring to their seven year old son who was at a sleep over that night .   
  
"You wanna get her or should I?" She asked him .  
"I will." He told her kissing her on the tip of her nose "You my friend stay here and hold onto that thought." Chris said kissing her one last time before pulling away to get up and open their bedroom door .   
  
He wasn't surprised to see the pajama clad form of his daughter four year old Samantha Andrea Lorenzo standing in the hallway with her blankie wrapped around her and her teddy bear Edgar dangling by one arm from her hand .   
"What's the matter, Princess?" Chris asked picking her up   
"I can't sleep, Daddy." Samantha told him sticking her thumb in her mouth looking up at him with soulful puppy dog eyes.   
  
Chris sighed and walked down the hall with her on his arm . He pushed open the door to her room and turned on the lamp . Then he set his little daughter on the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin .   
  
"Okay, now we're all set." Chris told her.   
" All set for what?" Samantha asked him, her green eyes shining with curiosity .   
  
" Sleep my dear." Chris told her with a grin. Samantha pouted.  
"But daddy! I already told you I can't fall asleep."   
"Ahh, but I know a guaranteed way to get you to fall asleep." Chris told her smiling mysteriously .   
  
" Really? Is it a Sergeant Chris Lorenzo and Rita Lee Lance story?" Samantha asked perking up .   
"Nope." Chris shook his head .   
"Is it a Nancy Drew story then?" Samantha said naming her favorite character in the world except for Sergeants Rita Lee Lance and Chris Lorenzo .   
  
"Nope. That's not it either, Princess."   
"How about Suzy Pratt ?" Samantha asked. Chris shook his head and smiled .   
  
" What is it then, Daddy?"   
"Well music always helps me sleep and it always used to send you right off to dreamland when you were a baby." Chris turned halfway around in his chair and reached out for his saxophone case .   
"And since your mom tells me if I sing it would have everyone in stitches, I figure the best way to get you to sleep is if I play for you. " He told her withdrawing the saxophone from it's case .   
" So what do ya say, Princess. You want your old man to play a tune for you?" Samantha grinned at him and nodded yes. "Okay then, Princess here's one called 'sunset lullaby'. I used to play it for you all the time when you were very little . I made it up for your mom when I found out she was having you "   
  
Samantha looked up at him wide eyed . "Really, daddy?" Chris smiled and nodded at her .  
"Yup. Really Princess."   
"Did you make up one when Mommy told you she was having Lance too?" Samantha asked sitting up .   
"Yup. Now lie back and I'll play it for ya. Okay , Princess."   
  
Chris played and soon Samantha fell asleep but he continued till the end of the song then he just sat there and watched his perfect baby girl sleep . Gradually he drifted off himself . Rita came up encircling her arms around his neck she gave him a kiss on the cheek .   
  
"Hey there handsome what are you doing?" She asked smiling at him .   
"Watching her sleep." He said nodding at Samantha . Rita grinned .   
"It's hard to imagine them as anything other than little angels when they're like that huh."   
" Yeah ." Chris said pulling his wife into his lap . They both sat there for a while in the dark with only the moonlight casting soft shadows about the room before heading back to their own room .   
  
Chris slid under the covers and wrapped his arms around Rita holding her close .   
"Have I told you how much I love you in the last half hour, Mrs. Lorenzo?" He asked nuzzling her ear .   
"Yes but it's always nice to hear, Mr. Lorenzo." Rita told him with a smile .   
  
"I love you." He told her tenderly his lips finding hers in the darkness .   
"I love you." She told him right before his lips captured hers in a kiss that seemed to go on for eternity and not much more was said for that night between the two.   



End file.
